Plates Aren't Projectiles
by smartypartymoriarty
Summary: When the Doctor finds Amy sobbing in the console room smashing plates at three in the morning, will he finally be able to kiss her like he always wanted? Oneshot. Pretty much just Doctor/Amy fluff


Amy woke with a start. She had been dreaming about the Doctor… she thinks. She could never remember her dreams. Amy let out a sigh. She had no idea what to do. Lately she was always thinking about him, her Raggedy Doctor. This was it. That dream was the final straw. It was time for her to admit to herself what she'd always been too afraid to think about. Amy was in love with the Doctor. There was no going back now, but what about Rory? She couldn't stay with him. She just couldn't. She wished she could talk to the Doctor now; tell him everything. She looked at the clock on her bedside table: 3:37 AM. She couldn't wake him at this hour, but she needed to get out of her room. She couldn't lie next to Rory for a second longer.

Amy found herself in the console room, sitting on the stairs. She stared at the console and thought about all the times he had touched it and talked to it. She loved the way he flitted around it like he'd done it thousands of times before, which he had. A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. She wanted to tell him. She had to, or she would explode, but even if she did he would never love her back. He could never think of her the way she thought of him. Tears turned to sobs, and soon it was all she could do not to wake up everyone in the TARDIS.

The Doctor lay awake. He couldn't sleep with her constantly swimming around in his head constantly. She wouldn't leave him alone. Of course, it wasn't her fault. Amelia Pond with her bright red hair, her allons-y attitude, and her… fiancé. Rory. That was the only problem. Otherwise he would've confessed his feelings long ago. He knew he loved her the day she saved the star whale. He had given up, missed the obvious. Amy never quite worked that way. She didn't give up. Ever. She was the one who used her brain and sense of compassion. She had saved the star whale even when he couldn't. That was only the beginning. Ever since then he- his thoughts were interrupted abruptly when he heard a crash like breaking glass coming from the console room. Well, since he was awake anyway he might as well go see what it was. As he made his way down the hall from his room he heard more glass breaking. He quickened his pace.

The Doctor stepped through the door to the console room just in time to see a sobbing Amy throw another plate at the ground from the top of the stairs. She had a whole stack of them ready to demolish on the step next to her. Those were his favorite plates! They were stained TARDIS blue. "Amy," he said in attempt to catch her attention. She turned. "Plates aren't projectiles." She stared at him for several seconds, tears running down her cheeks. She looked beautiful. Then all of a sudden she broke down into heavy, bone wrenching sobs and sank slowly to sit on the step she had thrown the glasses from. "Sorry," she muttered, barley audible through her sobs.

The Doctor rushed over, careful not to step on the glass, and sat down on the step next to her. He asked what was wrong, but she just shook her head and covered her face with her hands. So, she didn't want to talk about it then. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her close to him, and just held her there, wrapped in his arms, sobbing. She collapsed her head onto his shoulder and he ran his fingers through her hair. He couldn't help it. That was happening more and more often. She was slowly breaking down all of his self control and he found himself grabbing her arm or laying a hand on her shoulder and stuff like that before he even thought about doing it.

When she was finished crying she pulled back and looked at anything but him. She took one of his hands and played with his fingers, her eyes glued to their hands, refusing to look him in the eye. "Amy," he said softly, "look at me." She flicked her eyes up to meet his. She hadn't registered what he looked like before. She never saw him like this. He was wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants, and his hair was all messed up (she assumed from sleeping on it, though in actuality he hadn't slept at all.) She broke the silence. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked, obviously trying to avoid him asking about her shaky breath and the occasional quiet tear that persisted. "I've been awake for hours," he answered. "Why are you smashing cups on the floor and sobbing?" He could tell she had expected the question. Her answer was evasive. "Nothing. You wouldn't understand anyway. Human-y stuff, and besides, I'm okay now." Her voice cracked. He couldn't stand to see her this way. "You don't look okay. Or sound okay, and I should know, Amy, I'm the king of okay. Look, I may not be able to help, but I can always listen."

"Fine," she said. She'd just tell him. What else was there to do? "I'm going to break up with Rory first thing in the morning, and after I do that then I'll be left completely alone chasing the one man that I never realized I loved until I had a dream about you tonight, and that's what woke me up. Then, I realized that I was completely in love with you, at which point I went to the kitchen and got plates to throw because I know you can never love me because you just don't and that's how the story ends, how it will always end. Like I said, human-y stuff. Sorry I woke you."

She started crying again and got up to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. He stood up so that they were standing face to face, and rested his forehead on hers. He took both her hands in his and whispered quietly, "Amelia Pond, I've waited so long to hear you say that." He pulled away from her and yelled, "TARDIS turn on some music!"

Music started to play, loud enough for them to hear, but quiet enough to not wake Rory. He took her hands and placed them around his neck before wrapping his arms around her waist. They began to sway back and forth to the music and for the first time since he'd seen her that night, she smiled. The song was slow, and easy to dance to.

_Have I found you_

_Flightless bird_

_Jealous, weeping_

_Or lost you_

_American mouth_

As the song went on they're dancing got crazier and crazier. By the end of the song the Doctor was dancing as the girl and Amy was basically just spinning, and they were laughing hysterically. "Shh, we'll wake Rory," the Doctor said between laughs and gulps of air. "I don't even care," she replied and met his eyes. His self-control failed him once again. He just shook his head and pulled her into him by her hands. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her slowly. He thought back to when she hugged him after she saved the star whale and all he had wanted to do was plant a kiss on her right then and there, and now he had. It was amazing. She reciprocated instantly, their lips in perfect rhythm and the kiss gradually sped up. He let of her hands and moved his to her hair, grabbing pieces of it as she deepened the kiss. He pushed her back against the console and kissed her deeply, and when she finally broke away for air, she kept their foreheads together. "Say it," she pleaded. "I need to hear you say it." He held her face in his hands. "Amelia, I love you to Gallifray and back." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, Raggedy Man."


End file.
